


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #9

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Campbell Bain - Fandom, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bby!Tennant, Campbell Bain - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fuckbuddies, Hardcore Erotica, Mildly Dubious Consent, Over the Sink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Standing up, Takin' Over the Asylum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: The second part to Cherry StainedDespite the constant danger that they will be caught by one of the night nurses at the asylum, Campbell and Kara can't get enough of each other.





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #9

“Kara.”

His voice was soft. She sighed and continued scrubbing the baseboards.

“Kara!” There was irritation in it now. She rose, dropped the rag in the bucket, and walked to the bathroom.

His luminous brown eyes were hooded. Even after all that happened, she was still surprised at the intense wave of lust that hit her when he looked at her like that. Perhaps it was the fact that the look was only for her - he still maintained the guise of energetic innocence for everyone else.

She was wet, but she was tired.  And he was unrelenting.

He pulled her inside and into the largest stall. Without preamble, he ground himself against her hip. He was hard.

Always hard. Always fucking ready. Her orifices ached with his eagerness, but he had her. He knew it. She needed the job.

He needed her.

He smelled like clean skin, but the fingers he unceremoniously slid into her mouth were salty with precum.

“I’ve been thinking of you all day,” he said, unbuttoning her jeans. He smirked when he felt wet heat, but she hissed when he slid two fingers inside her.

“Cam. Last night you…” his thumb pressed into her clit, which was already hard with arousal.

“I what?” He pulled her jeans down and got on his knees. He bit up the inside of her thigh, over last night’s bruises. She arched. He slid a third finger inside her. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry of both pleasure and pain.

“It…it hurts. You hurt me.”

He stood and took her face in his hands. “Then I’ll have your ass.”

“I ache there too. You fucked me there twice last night.” Her voice cracked.

“I was a bit keyed up, wasn’t I?” he said, running his fingers through his hair. It fell in honey ripples back on his forehead.

“Maybe if you actually took your medication, you would feel better,” she said.

His face darkened. “I don’t like it. It makes me loopy.”

She eyed him. The truth is it made him impotent, and perhaps, considering the circumstances, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen…at least, for a couple of nights. 

He seemed to read her thoughts.

“You want me, don’t you?” he said. He put wrapped his hand softly around her neck. He looked almost heartbroken. He could switch on and off so quickly lately it frightened her. His freckled skin was drawn glossy tight over his cheekbones, his lips the pink that made her wet. His cock, ever ready, pressed insistently on her belly.

“I do, honey, but I have to work. Isabel’s been complaining that the ward isn’t as clean as she likes and I don’t want to lose my position.”

“I’ll help you,” he said.

“You won’t. You’ll have your fill and pass out, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.” 

“I snore that loud?”

She shrugged. “We did it four times last night. How about we have a break tonight, I clean the place spotless, and tomorrow night we have all the fun you like?” She traced his lips, giving him her most seductive stare.

His hand tightened on her neck. “Or, I could turn you around, have you, and then you can scrub up as much as you like after.”

A tear dripped down her cheek, and he licked it away. Her chest contracted in a sob. He turned her around so her breasts pressed against the stall and pulled her jeans off, then spread her legs.

She sniffled. “Please, Cam. I’m so tired.” Tears rolled freely down her face. The blood pulsing to her cunt intensified the pain.

“I want to drink you,” he said, pulling at her hips to make her arch and expose her pussy. The insides of her thighs were bruised with bite and pinch marks, and aching with friction burn.

His hips had rocked hard and quick between them at least 40 times in the last five days. It was nearly superhuman.

Or, more accurately put, manic.

He licked her, then put two fingers inside her, hooking them into her throbbing g-spot. She hissed again. It felt like he rubbed her raw with his pounding flesh and fingers.

“Please, honey. Give me just one night to recover.” Her voice was wobbly with entreaty.

He chuckled. found her spot, and worked it, his lips parted right underneath her pussy. She groaned and grabbed on to the top of the stall.

He’d learned her body so, so well. It hurt, but pleasure trumped pain humiliatingly quick, and soon she bucked and filled his thirsty mouth with her copious come. He moaned, softly, and kept going, milking her, twisting his fingers, licking, sucking sloppily until she trembled and mewed. He stood and slid into her quickly. She put her hand against his hip, stilling him.

“I just came.” She was painfully tight.

He pressed her against the wall. “It feels delicious. That’s why I do it,” he said, and pumped into her, nearly lifting her off her feet with his thrusts.

She was breathless. It hurt. But she didn’t want him to stop.

He put his hands over hers and ground into her from chest to thigh, his panting breaths warming the top of her head. She got on tiptoes, but it still felt like he was trying to fuck into her soul. She couldn’t get away from it.

"Big,” she said out loud.

He raked teethmarks on her tender earlobe. “You make it big,” he said. He braced himself and fucked her harder. She screamed into his arm. Her head snapped with every thrust, but he lasted. And he always had enough for another go.

The pain was pleasurable now. She wanted another orgasm. A deeper one. Her head rolled back on his shoulder. He grunted.

She was ready.

He withdrew and sat on the toilet. “Come and get it.”

She looked at him and wiped her slick thighs. His rock hard cock was almost accusatory. She got herself into this mess. He got into her. She wanted to stop, but she couldn’t. Or wouldn’t. She couldn’t tell the difference. There was never enough blood in her brain when he looked at her.

He leaned back against the tank and spread his legs. His shirt rode up over his flat flat belly. He was a wet dream, and he knew it. She took off her shirt.

“Come here.”

She stared, her hand between her legs. He licked his lips. His smile faded.

“Now.” He stood.

“No.”

He pressed her against the door, scaring her. She slapped him. His eyes widened. She darted forward and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“You bitch,” he said, sucking his lip.

“Fuck you,” she said. He bucked against her, and the stall door opened, nearly spilling them out on the floor. She tried to run to the showers, but he was quick and he caught her, pressing her against a sink.

She wriggled, but his grip was vise-tight on her elbows. He yanked at her bra with a growl, and the strap snapped painfully. Her breasts jiggled as he slid into her again. She saw her own face go slack in the mirror. Her reflection blurred for a second, and she stopped fighting.

He grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of her skull and pulled her head back. Her pretty bra was a pointless strap around her waist. He started a slow in and out.

“You love it,” he said softly in her ear. His grip did not loosen.

She nodded. Why did he make her feel so filthy? He exposed her for what she was.

“More,” she said. She put her leg up on the sink. The mirror was hung so low she could see his thickness parting her lips, the way she coated him in her wetness. She bent lower.

He groaned and let her go. His eyes met hers in the mirror, then moved down. He spread her thighs for a better look.

She put his hand back in her hair. He pulled and thrust into her hard enough for her cunt to resist. She grunted. He did it again, this time looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her tongue appeared at the corner of her mouth. His jaw tightened.

“Make it hurt again,” she said. He pulled her leg down, bent her over the sink and rammed into her, his body an apostrophe over hers. She bared her teeth, and her breasts bounced crazily with his thrusts.

He was spinning out. He was gonna tear right through her. Make her scream. Make her beg for more, and more, and

“who owns it?” he said through gritted teeth.

“you, baby.” She clenched the edges of the sink. Her hands trembled.

“and I’ll have it when I want,” he said, punctuating every other word with a thrust.

“yes,” she said."yes." She felt the growing, breathless pressure of a deep body orgasm. “take it.”

“yeah?” His hands tightened on her hips.

“ _take it_ ,” she said. She sounded on the verge of tears.

He bent over her, again nearly lifting her off her feet with his thrusts. She let out a deep, almost masculine moan. He grabbed the faucet handles for leverage and fucked her, breathing out his maddening need to come until he felt her tighten around him.

“all mine,” he said. His sweaty chest slid on her back.

“over and over…and…over…” her face crumpled as if she was going to weep, but her cunt pulsed hard around him and she was coming.

She bit his arm, hard, to stop herself from screaming and rode it out, knowing he got off on her surrender.

She got on her knees, stroked him with both hands and sucked. He could come inside her but she wanted to see and feel and taste his orgasm. Her cunt twitched around nothing at the knowledge that this wasn’t the end.

He would come for her again, hard and ready, before the night was through. He might fill her with his come next time. Or make her ride it out of him. Or fuck her ass, after eating it.

Her cheeks hollowed and she hummed into his cock.

“I wanna come on your tits,” he said. She leaned forward and they jiggled with each stroke of her hand. His belly muscles tightened, and the first strong pulse landed on her lips. He groaned as she coaxed the rest on her breasts, rubbing the still sensitive tip of his cock on her come slippery nipples, never breaking eye contact.

She wiped herself off and dressed quickly, taking off her ruined bra and throwing it in the trash. She kept an extra change of clothes in the the closet just in case she got piss or shit on herself, so she wasn’t worried.

He washed himself and stared at her as she ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it the best she could. His reflection yawned, and he scratched his belly.

“I’m gonna take a wee nap,” he said. He kissed her temple and slapped her ass.

“Sleep, Cam. You’ve got dark circles under your eyes from sniffing after me in the night.”

“Do you really want me to leave you alone, Kara?” he said, leaning against the bathroom door.

She looked at him. His taste still lingered on her lips, but she could do with more. Always, more. Her eyes moved slowly back to her reflection.

“I’ll see you later.”

He winked and tipped out the door.


End file.
